1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment instrument for use in arthroscopic surgery. The present invention also relates to a treatment system comprising this treatment instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic surgical instrument to treat a hard tissue such as a bone by ultrasonic vibration has heretofore been known. For example, an ultrasonic handpiece disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-152098 comprises an ultrasonic vibration mechanism which outputs ultrasonic vibration, and a horn which chips a hard tissue such as a bone by the vibration transmitted from the ultrasonic vibration mechanism. The horn has a body portion and a scalpel portion, and the scalpel portion abuts on and thus chips a hard tissue such as a bone.